


Его королева

by helkarel, Yutaka_W



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Points of View, Spoilers, Vampirism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaka_W/pseuds/Yutaka_W
Summary: Cобытия "Зоопарка" глазами другой стороны. Той, которая начала войну длиной в сто с лишним лет.
Relationships: Diva/Amshel Goldsmith, Joel Goldschmidt & Amshel Goldsmith (Blood+)
Kudos: 2





	Его королева

Джоэль никогда не доверял слугам до конца, даже самым старым и проверенным. Во всяком случае, не в том, что касалось экспериментов, которые он с младшим братом проводил в своей лаборатории, оснащенной так, что мог бы позавидовать иной университет. И уж точно не в том, что касалось самого ценного экспоната в Зоопарке.  
Только Амшель, младший брат и самый преданный его соратник по изысканиям, был удостоен такого доверия.  
Только он ассистировал Джоэлю в экспериментах, которые день ото дня, год от года приближали их к открытию нового вида разумных живых существ, Chiroptera sapiens. Только ему вверялось в обязанность по распоряжению брата приводить подземным ходом из старой башни в особняк изучаемый образец и отводить его обратно. Только он без опасений мог приносить образцу пищу - глиняную кружку, полную еще теплой овечьей или куриной крови - мыть его и переодевать. Амшель, никогда не волочившийся за женщинами и влюблённый только в их работу, никогда бы не позволил себе никаких злоупотреблений по отношению к образцу D-67, какие бы точёные и привлекательные формы тот, а вернее сказать, та, ни приобрела с возрастом.  
Часто, глядя, как она безвольно бредёт за братом, глядя пустыми, бессмысленными глазами на руку, сжимавшую её ладонь, Джоэль думал, что, возможно, поступил с этой девочкой слишком уж сурово. Да и её сестре, тосковавшей в обществе вышколенных, неразговорчивых слуг и животных, которые видя её, ни с того ни с сего пускались наутёк, было бы веселее.  
Нет, миг спустя качал он головой, это в нём говорит отец, а не учёный. Начни он растить обеих девочек как дочерей - и как бы тогда он мог полноценно изучать их анатомическое строение, состав крови, особенности физиологии? Как бы он мог тогда поднять инструменты на какую-то из них, даже зная, что рассечённая плоть и распиленные кости срастутся в считанные минуты? Как бы он вообще узнал об этих считанных минутах? Как бы он выяснил пределы их сопротивляемости высоким и низким температурам? Как бы узнал, сколько представитель их вида может выживать без воды и пищи? Как бы он вообще решился на любой из этих опытов?  
Нет, одной из них следовало оставаться безымянным образцом. Он всё сделал правильно, и история простит ему эту жестокость, когда он представит миру открытый и изученный им вид Chiroptera Sapiens.  
Как же жаль, что дети были не разнополыми, думал он иногда с досадой, ведь в этом случае остаётся неосвещённым столь важный аспект продолжения рода. К человеческим мужчинам образец интереса не проявлял и даже пугался их, делая исключение лишь для Амшеля: неудивительно, Амшель наверняка был для неё чем-то вроде родительской фигуры. Его же собственная приёмная дочь, Сая, в свои восемнадцать была сущим ребёнком и даже платонически противоположным полом не интересовалась, если не считать купленного у цыган и приставленного к ней мальчишки, с которым они облазали все сады и поля вокруг поместья.  
― Что ж, молодой человек, надеюсь в будущем вы меня не подведёте, ― бормотал Джоэль, глядя, как дочь тащит цыганёнка за руку к озеру или в старый фруктовый сад поутру. ― Возможно, вы примете участие в восстановлении уникального вида разумных существ… Кто знает, может, древние обитатели Атлантиды или Гипербореи сами благословили вас на возрождение их потомков в далёком будущем. И всё же, как жаль, что один из близнецов не был мальчиком.

***  
Амшель привычно вёл за руку свою подопечную по подземному коридору, держа в свободной руке фонарь.  
В последнее время он поймал себя на том, что не знает, как называть её. Его совершенно не устраивало безликое “образец”, как именовал её Джоэль, но просто “девушка” ей не подходило ― что-то неземное, нечеловеческое было в её грации, сквозившей в ней даже когда она нехотя, дрожа от осознания предстоящего, садилась на отведенное для опытов жёсткое ложе, или тоскливо смотрела сквозь забранное решёткой окно башни. Что-то загадочное таилось в невинном, почти детском точеном личике и в синих глазах. Ей не к лицу было бы быть Жанной, Мари, Бертой или Эммой, а имена древних богинь казались пошлыми и тяжеловесными. Кроме того, имя означало привязанность, а он не мог себе этого позволить, как бы грустно от этого ни становилось. Он по привычке называл её просто “она”.  
Нет, упаси боже, Амшель не был в неё влюблён ― как можно влюбиться в дитя, которое ты ещё помнишь младенцем. Он знал каждый изгиб её тела, но лишь потому что видел, как оно менялось с возрастом, во время мытья или переодевания в новую сорочку, когда старая становилась неприлично короткой или изнашивалась. Он видел её редкие улыбки - возможно, лишь потому что ей больше некому было их адресовать. Он даже иногда говорил с ней, просто чтобы не выполнять свои обязанности в гнетущем молчании…  
― Амшель, ― он застыл как вкопанный, когда его мысли прервал тихий нежный голосок. Он не сразу понял, кто это говорит. ― Я хочу есть.  
― Мы придём в башню, и я принесу тебе еду, ― ответил он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее.  
― Тогда пойдём быстрее, ― она говорила неуверенно, но вполне отчётливо.  
Амшель кивнул, скрывая волнение и ускорил шаг, чувствуя, как она сжимает его руку.  
― Почему ты не говорила раньше? ― спросил он уже когда они поднялись по башенной лестнице, и по полуразрушенной, поросшей одичалыми розами галерее шли к её келье.  
― Я не должна, ― ему показалось, или в её смиренном невыразительном голосе прозвучало что-то вроде кокетства? ― ведь тот, другой, сказал, что я не должна говорить.  
― Но ты умеешь, ― Амшель уже не скрывал своего потрясения. ― Как ты научилась?  
― Потому что ты говорил со мной, ― она смотрела на него широко открытыми, доверчивыми синими глазами. ― Я слушала. Тебя и того, другого. Он Джоэль. Ты Амшель. Я… ― она замолчала и задумчиво посмотрела на него. ― А кто же я?  
― Ты - это ты, ― Амшель уже не мог спокойно стоять на месте. ― Я пойду за едой. Веди себя хорошо.  
Он выскочил и запер дверь, прежде чем она успела ему ответить. Сердце так и колотилось в груди: подумать только, она, которую не учили говорить, с которой обращались как со зверьком, сама освоила человеческую речь. Это открытие стоило всех варварских опытов Джоэля… Чёрт побери, Джоэль. Как он отнесётся к тому, что его образец, существо, которому он так тщательно отказывает в одушевлении, вдруг открыл в себе человеческую черту? Не обвинит ли он в этом его самого? Не отстранит ли от дальнейших открытий? Нет уж, этого допускать нельзя. Он всегда успеет продемонстрировать её умение и чего уж там, исследовать его самостоятельно. Он же не будет вечно ассистировать старшему брату.  
― Вот что, ― сказал он ей, когда принёс и передал ей сквозь прорезанное в двери окошко чашку с кровью, ― тот другой не должен знать, что ты так складно говоришь.  
― Почему? ― она доверчиво склонила голову набок, держа чашку двумя руками и глядя на него в решетчатое окошечко в двери.  
― Потому что тогда я больше не смогу к тебе приходить, ― ответил он, не придумав ничего лучше.  
― Тогда я всегда буду сидеть тут одна? ― в её глазах заблестели слёзы.  
Он торопливо кивнул.  
― Хорошо, ― она покорно кивнула. ― Я не буду говорить ничего Джоэлю.  
― Молодец, ― Амшель едва удержался от того, чтобы протянуть в окошечко руку и не потрепать её по щеке. ― Теперь это наша тайна. Не забывай. А теперь допивай быстрее, если не хочешь, чтобы остыло и свернулось.

***  
Она хранила тайну с твёрдостью и даже достоинством, которого Амшель даже не подозревал в девушке, которая едва ли хоть раз в жизни слышала слово “достоинство”. На Джоэля она по прежнему смотрела глазами испуганного, забитого зверёныша, но стоило ему отвернуться, а Амшелю посмотреть на неё, и в её взгляде тут же искоркой мелькало детское торжество. Амшелю стоило изрядных усилий не улыбаться и не подмигивать ей.  
Он с тем же энтузиазмом вёл записи о ходе опытов и ежедневные наблюдения, которые требовал от него Джоэль ― и помимо них едва ли не тройным шифром заносил в отдельную книжечку собственные. Она интуитивно осознаёт значения слов, но понимает не все, некоторые словно не желает слышать и понимать; у неё чувство времени маленького ребёнка, у которого неделя и год ― примерно одинаково бесконечно долго, так же бесконечно долго как завтра; она не знает отличия мужчины от женщины и спрашивает, почему у него растут эти смешные волосы на лице, а у неё ― нет. Он не заносил в эти записки, что иногда ему становилось страшно, когда взрослая на вид девушка лепетала перед ним, как пятилетний ребёнок, потому что не умела иначе, но страх сразу же сменялся азартом: насколько её разума хватит, чтобы понять его объяснения. Он всё ещё пытался соблюдать предписания Джоэля и весьма скупо рассказывал ей о мире вокруг, в основном упирая на то, что он не менее холоден, неуютен и пуст, чем её башня, а люди в нём злы и жестоки.  
― Как Джоэль? ― переспрашивала она, и он кивал: да, именно, как Джоэль. Этого было достаточно, чтобы она с ужасом смотрела на окно башни и больше не думала о том, чтобы выйти наружу. Джоэль был её палачом, её мучителем, и она боялась его до оцепенения.  
Теперь она не скрывала, что ждала его прихода и постоянно пыталась задержать его подольше, и он оставался, оправдываясь перед Джоэлем, что она не подпускает его к себе или отказывается есть. Но, уходя, он всё так же запирал дверь и не оглядываясь удалялся. Но теперь спину жгло осознание того, что когда он уходит, она смотрит на дверь, пока не затихнут его шаги ― словно глядя сквозь неё ему вслед.

Годы текли размеренно и незаметно. Однажды утром Амшель, взглянув на брата, осознал, что на его голове не осталось ни одного тёмного волоса, а лицо изборождено морщинами. Он и сам изрядно погрузнел: деревенский воздух, обильная пища, да ещё сидячая работа сделали своё дело.  
В тот же день,когда Амшель поднялся в башню, чтобы принести узнице пищу, она спросила:  
― А когда мои волосы побелеют, как у Джоэля?  
― Думаю, никогда, ― ответил он, не покривив душой: с тех пор, как ей и её сестре минуло семнадцать, они не постарели ни на день.  
― Это хорошо, ― вздохнула она с облегчением, в котором Амшелю почудилась нотка кокетства. Откуда это в ней, подумал он, ведь она почти ничего не знает о том, как ведут себя люди в обществе. Неужели это инстинкт, присущий всему женскому полу, это безотчётное желание нравиться и привлекать внимание? Он заметил, что она воткнула в волосы розу из тех, что оплетали стену башни снаружи. Что-то в камнях башни или в почве, нанесённой в щели меж камнями, давало странный химический эффект: чем ближе к верхушке, тем более отчётливый синий оттенок обретали изначально алые цветы, а на уровне её кельи и вовсе были ярко-синие, почти в тон её глазам. Он невольно залюбовался сочетанием матовых чёрных волос, белой, как фарфор кожи и яркой синевы глаз, перекликающейся с изысканной синевой цветка.  
― У меня ужасно запутались волосы, пока я тянулась за розой, ― жалобно сказала она. ― Ты ведь можешь их расчесать?  
Минуту Амшель поколебался. Обычно её гладкие и послушные волосы не требовалось расчёсывать каждый день, что спасало их от безжалостной стрижки, на которой настаивал Джоэль исключительно из соображений гигиены.  
― Я высунулась за цветком и наткнулась на колючую ветку, ― продолжила она со слезой в голосе. ― Теперь у меня в волосах шипы. Я не могу вынуть их руками. Пожалуйста, Амшель!  
― Ладно, ― сдался тот, доставая ключ. ― Но ненадолго.  
Стоило ему отпереть дверь, как она исчезла и тут же рассмеялась своим чистым звонким смехом у него за спиной.  
― Смотри, как я умею, ― гордо сказала она. ― Теперь никто плохой меня не догонит. Даже Джоэль.  
― Вернись, пожалуйста, ― пытаясь говорить как можно строже, произнёс Амшель, распахивая перед ней только что открытую дверь. ― Иначе я не буду тебя причёсывать, а Джоэль рассердится.  
― Ты ему не скажешь! ― она гневно топнула ножкой, глухо шлёпнувшей по каменному полу. ― Не смей ему говорить!  
― Я должен, ― твёрдо сказал он. ― Поэтому вернись, чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать.  
― Ты злой! Ты такой же, как он! ― взвизгнула она и оттолкнула его. Пол ушёл из-под ног, где-то за спиной грохнула и заскрипела дверь кельи, а потом затылок пронзило болью и что-то глухо треснуло, как ореховая скорлупа. Перед глазами расплылась красная пелена.  
“Чёрт побери, она просто толкнула ― нет, швырнула меня в стену, как котёнка”, ― проплыло в голове. ― “Мужчину почти в два раза выше и шире себя. И как она раньше не осознала, насколько сильна”.  
В его волосы вцепились тонкие, но сильные пальчики, и череп снова взорвался болью, и снова, и снова, и снова. Он слышал её голос, но не различал, что она кричит, только интонацию - сначала она кричала гневно, потом жалобно, а потом кровавая пелена заволокла, видимо, и уши, потому что он совсем перестал её слышать. Дышать стало совсем тяжело, рот наполнился кровью, а тело словно наполнили ватой вместо костей и жил.  
А потом во рту к солёному вкусу собственной крови добавился вкус чего-то ещё ― какого-то особенно сладко-солёного и терпкого привкуса, и из последних сил он сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что это, остатками уплывающего сознания…  
Неведомая судорога скрутила всё тело, раздавливая каждую кость в теле на мелкие осколки, выжимая мозги, как служанка мокрую тряпку, выворачивая наизнанку внутренности. По жилам вместо крови текло жидкое пламя, расплавляя обломки костей и выжигая все органы чувств. В ушах стоял бесконечный хриплый вой, а в глаза словно впились тысячи раскалённых игл.  
“Это и есть ад”, ― мелькнуло где-то в глубине сознания, и тут же заглохло, вытесненное бесконечной болью.  
А потом он открыл глаза и осторожно повернул голову.  
Боль внезапно отхлынула и совершенно утихла.  
Он лежал на полу в её келье, головой у неё на коленях, и она смотрела на него со смесью страха и любопытства.  
С некоторое опаской, Амшель повернул голову и посмотрел на стену. Тёмные камни были покрыты кровавыми потёками.  
Она колотила его головой о стену, сообразил он, но почему-то без страха и без гнева, с лёгкой тревогой.  
― Я не испачкал тебя? ― спросил он, приподнимаясь и ощупывая затылок, который, по его соображениям, должен был превратиться в сплошную кровавую кашу. Голова, к его удивлению, оказалась совершенно целой. Подол её сорочки, конечно, был покрыт брызгами крови, но куда меньшими, чем он ожидал.  
― Нет, ― гордо сказала она. ― Хочешь знать, что я сделала?  
― Расскажи, ― он сел на пол перед ней, словно заново изучая её лицо и осознавая, что в жизни не видел ничего более совершенного.  
― Сначала я тебя толкнула, и ты пролетел через всю клетку, ― сияя от гордости, начала она, ― потом я ужасно рассердилась, что ты хотел рассказать всё Джоэлю, и начала колотить тебя о стену. Потом я думала, что ты встанешь, потому что всё должно было зажить ― ведь на мне заживало, даже когда мне отпилили полголовы ужасной пилой ― но у тебя никак не могло зажить, и я испугалась. И тогда я подумала: вот сколько из тебя вытекло крови, наверное, всё дело в ней, но она вся теперь на полу, я не смогу собрать её и влить обратно. И знаешь что?  
― Ну же, продолжай, ― Амшель не знал, что происходит, но отчасти он отчаянно гнал от себя догадку, которая была чересчур грандиозна для столь нелепого случая, отчасти сгорал от желания слушать её голос ещё и ещё.  
― Тогда я подумала: Амшель был ко мне так добр, хотя и помогал меня мучить, но я тоже его помучила, значит, теперь надо быть доброй и поделиться с ним кровью. Я прокусила запястье и нацедила из него крови прямо тебе в рот ― он был так ужасно открыт! А потом ты начал корчиться, как гусеница, когда ее тычешь острой палочкой, и наверное, это было ужасно больно, и чтобы ты опять не расколотил голову, я положила её себе на колени… и всё.  
― Ты была великолепна, ― совершенно искренне сказал он. ― Ни один врач не справился бы лучше, милая.  
Она просияла ещё сильнее.  
― Так ты меня выпустишь? ― спросила она.  
― Не сейчас, ― Амшель встал и протянул ей руку, на которую она с готовностью оперлась. ― Для начала, я обещал причесать тебя.  
Орудуя расчёской, он пытался уложить в голове то, что с ним произошло. Каким-то образом капля её крови исцелила его и вместе с тем внушила ему странное чувство: чем дольше он находился рядом с ней, тем сильнее в груди сжималось сердце. В последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное, когда ещё студентом украдкой любовался хорошенькой цветочницей, торговавшей неподалёку от дома, где он квартировал. Его тогда едва отговорили от женитьбы, но то чувство ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Такого чистого беспримесного восторга и нежности он ещё не помнил.  
― Теперь, ― её голосок отчего-то прозвучал разом со всех сторон, должно быть, последствия травмы, ― мы с тобой всегда-всегда будем вместе. Ты мой.  
Ещё недавно подобное заявление из чьих бы то ни было уст разозлило бы Амшеля неимоверно, но сейчас сердце сжалось от какого-то странного чувства. Покорности?  
― Почему ты так думаешь? ― спросил он, не пытаясь скрыть волнения.  
― Я просто знаю, ― она вдруг рассмеялась и растаяла под его руками, возникнув вновь со спины и крепко обняв. ― И буду знать всё больше и больше. Ты рад?  
― Да, ― и это было чистой правдой.  
Какие бы бури не бушевали внутри, как бы ни хотелось Амшелю петь и вечно смотреть на грациозное и, как оказалось, смертельно опасное создание, он оставался в первую очередь ученым, для которого не затуманенный разум был высшей ценностью.  
― Я заберу тебя отсюда, он больше не посмеет тебя коснуться, ― горячо проговорил Амшель и был вознаграждён мерцающим счастливым взглядом синих глаз. ― Но люди опасны, а ты совсем ничего не знаешь о мире вокруг. Я прошу тебя, ради твоей безопасности, ради меня, побудь тут ещё немного. Я должен закончить кое-какие приготовления. И тогда мы сможем выбраться и Джоэль никогда нас не найдёт.  
― Никогда-никогда? ― она хихикнула, склонив голову набок. ― Хорошо. Я согласна. Но это должно случиться скоро-скоро.  
― Обещаю, ― Амшель неожиданно для себя опустился на одно колено и, поймав хрупкую ручку, прижал к губам. ― Обещаю, моя королева.  
В раздумьях о том, почему же с его губ сорвалось именно это слово, Джоэль успел пройти практически весь подземный ход. Фонарь слепил ― видимо, без сотрясения всё же не обошлось, и потому он предпочёл его потушить. Каждый камень и без того был виден невероятно ярко. Скорее всего, это была адаптация организма. Да, именно это.  
Однако то, что всю ночь после травмы он сумел провести за журналом, не чувствуя ни голода, ни жажды, ни усталости, уже вряд ли имело к этому отношение. Человеческий организм силён, однако его адаптивная функция вовсе не безгранична. Тогда в чём же дело? Неужели Chiroptera Sapiens способна каким-то образом передавать свой геном через кровь? Неужели ― от этих мыслей сердце забилось чаще ― он сам теперь присоединился к этой могущественной расе, сохранив при этом мощный человеческий рассудок?  
Об этом следовало поразмыслить, а значит, необходимо было любым образом заставить брата остановить исследования на какое-то время. И из-за того, что образец… его королева сейчас была крайне нестабильной, и, что куда важнее, из-за того, что нестабильным был он сам. Что ж, осталось лишь придумать достаточно весомый повод.  
Повод нашёлся быстро: он всего лишь сказал Джоэлю, что произошло. Не всё, разумеется: только до того момента, как она выскользнула и едва не сбежала. Встревоженный своенравностью ценного образца, брат решил приостановить работу и велел Амшелю не ходить к ней без крайней необходимости.  
Амшель только согласно кивнул, не став уточнять, что крайняя необходимость для него теперь наступает почти каждый день.

***  
Он с каждым днём открывал всё новые и новые преимущества своего преображения: в еде и сне, как выяснилось, он не нуждался совершенно. Ради эксперимента он нанёс себе несколько порезов разной степени глубины, и все затянулись менее чем за минуту. Рассечённая кожа срасталась обратно, буквально на глазах, и Амшель решил пойти дальше. Выбрав вечер, когда Джоэль уехал по делам, большая часть слуг ушли в деревню на праздник, а Сая, обиженная тем, что отец не разрешил ей пойти вместе с ними, вместе со своим верным рыцарем закрылась у себя, и они терзали виолончель и старый рояль чем-то из Шуберта, он, вооружившись скальпелем и двумя тазами с горячей водой, вскрыл вены на обеих руках. За несколько минут от порезов не осталось и следа, но крови всё же вытекло достаточно чтобы вызвать у него жажду, которую невозможно было утолить обычной водой.  
Неудивительно: он стал гемофагом, как и она, его королева. Куда больше его удивляло то, что её сестра, воспитанная как обычная девочка, считает кровь, которую ей приходится пить, гадкой. Джоэль слишком очеловечил её, превратил в обычную заурядную провинциальную барышню, которой она навсегда и останется.  
Презрительно поморщившись, Амшель потихоньку покинул дом и вышел через заднюю калитку.  
Солнце уже висело над самым горизонтом, окрашивая холмы рыжими и золотыми отблесками. На дороге, ведущей из деревни никого не было ― праздник ещё продолжался, но пройдя немного, Амшель увидел, что под деревом кто-то сидит. Это была нищенка, совсем молоденькая девушка, грязная и жалкая, без малейшего проблеска разума во взгляде. Она сидела между вековыми корнями, поджав ноги, и рядом с ней лежала толстая дорожная палка, к которой был привязан узелок. Подойдя поближе, он показал ей монету и едва скрыл нетерпение, увидев жадный блеск в тусклых, ничего не выражающих, как у старухи, глазах. Он молча указал ей в сторону руин. Она немного поколебалась, но когда Амшель сделал вид, что прячет монету, разворачивается и уходит, жадность всё же пересилила. Она шла чуть сторонясь его и держась позади, но не отступала. Палку она закинула на плечо, и Амшель слышал каждый шорох болтавшегося на ней узелка.  
Едва они вошли в руины старого поместья, она, деловито оглядевшись по сторонам, и отставив палку к стене, подняла истрёпанную, неопределённого цвета юбку, обнажив тощие, серо-жёлтые от грязи и синяков ноги. Была она немой, дурочкой или просто робела перед важным господином, Амшель не знал и не хотел знать. Так было даже удобнее. Он не был уверен, что сможет довести дело до конца, если она заговорит с ним.  
Он жестом велел ей отпустить юбку и толкнул к крепостной стене. На фоне бурых, неровных, истёртых ветрами, дождями и временем камней она казалась жалкой личинкой, выползшей из щели в кладке. Он невольно сравнил эту девочку с той, другой, сидевшей в башне в какой-то сотне метров от него. Та, даже связанная, распластанная на железном столе, хранила в себе красоту и невинность юного ангела, хотя по человеческим меркам давно повзрослела. Эта же, которой едва ли исполнилось пятнадцать, уже казалась отвратительной старухой, познавшей всю грязь и убожество мира и воспринимавшей их как должное.  
― Стой тихо, ― у него пересохло в горле, голос звучал хрипло, но девчонку это нисколько не удивило.  
Он склонился над ней и потянулся ртом к тощей цыплячьей шейке, стараясь не морщиться от запаха тела, не мытого годами.  
― Сударь, ― вдруг пробормотала нищенка, и Амшель невольно застыл. Она говорила так тихо и так жалобно, что голод на мгновение уступил место чему-то другому. Это жалкое и потерянное существо, лишённое надежд и стремлений всё же было живым, и он не был уверен, что сможет её тронуть, начни она умолять о пощаде. Да и сколько из неё будет крови? Может, ближе к ночи удастся найти какого-нибудь упившегося крестьянина, здорового и сытого. Никто не удивится: почти каждый год какой-нибудь особенно рьяный выпивоха умудрялся утонуть или сломать шею по пьяному делу. Перегар, в конце концов, пахнет менее неприятно.  
― Сударь, ― дрожащим голосом продолжила девчушка: он чувствовал её горячее дыхание на своей щеке. ― Вы бы дали денежку вперёд, сударь. Чтоб без обмана.  
Голос сострадания утих. Амшель с облегчённым выдохом закрыл ей ладонью рот и сомкнул зубы на шее. Особых усилий, чтобы прокусить кожу и сосуды, не потребовалось, отметил он, а вкус крови, восхитительный, солёный, отдающий железом, почти сразу заставил забыть о дурном запахе её кожи и волос. К его удивлению, она не вырывалась: едва почувствовав укус, застыла, как кукла, и только тепло дыхания под его рукой да сдавленные всхлипы ещё говорили о том, что она жива, и он не поднял головы, пока не понял, что больше не чувствует этого тепла.  
Стоило ему выпрямиться, как девчонка с отвратительным в безветренной вечерней тишине шорохом сползла вниз по стене и тяжело осела на землю, раскинув худые, как палки, ноги. Юбка снова задралась, засаленный, похожий на грязную тряпку капор сбился куда-то на затылок, и из-под него выбились мышиного цвета жиденькие прядки. Амшель ещё раз посмотрел на неё: на вытаращенные от ужаса глаза, на нелепо разинутый рот, на безвольно и бессильно разбросанные конечности, на аккуратный, хоть и заметный след от укуса на грязной шее.  
Брезгливо поморщившись, он отряхнул пиджак. Ему казалось, что он пропитался зловонием, исходившим от покойницы. Отряхнуть не помогло, и он, недолго думая, скинул его и завернул в него тело. Труп он сбросил в пересохший колодец тут же, в руинах.  
Вернувшись, он мимоходом обмолвился перед Джоэлем, что отдал пиджак нищенке, на которой едва держалось платье. Брат слегка удивился, зная, что Амшель никогда не был склонен подавать милостыню, но ничего не сказал ― только попросил наутро съездить в Париж, передать пакет с записями об ископаемых раковинах, найденных неподалёку от поместья, в Линнеевское общество. Амшель ничего не имел против. Едва ли кто-то стал бы искать проходившую мимо деревни нищенку, да и в старое поместье никто давно не забредал, но стоило проявить осторожность.  
На следующий день, садясь в парижский поезд, Амшель уже не вспоминал о вчерашней трапезе. Он восстановил силы и теперь мог думать только о заточённой в башне королеве. Она не могла сидеть там, покорная Джоэлю, вечно. Тревога охватывала его от одной мысли о том, что следующие три дня он не будет приходить к ней в башню. Что кто-то другой будет кормить её и вести через подземный ход в лабораторию и обратно. Что кому-то другому она доверит себя причёсывать.  
Глядя в окно, за которым вдалеке виднелось старое поместье, Амшель до скрипа стиснул зубы. За эти несколько дней он должен придумать, как покончить с Джоэлем и забрать королеву с собой.  
Потому что она должна быть только его, Амшеля, королевой.

***  
Амшель не приходил уже слишком долго. Плохо. Скучно. Как он смеет быть не рядом!  
Тонкие девичьи пальчики жестоко потрошили очередную синюю розу, и лепестки падали на пол, такие прекрасные и такие хрупкие. Она была не такой. И он, её избранник, тоже теперь был не такой. А ещё ей так не нравилось, что у неё не было имени. Быть может, она теперь королева, если так он её назвал?  
Черноволосая девушка хихикнула и вновь высунулась из окна. Теперь это действие уже не вызывало у неё прежнего страха, напротив ― азарт и желание порвать последний поводок, переступить границы своей темницы и оказаться там, в мире, полном зла. Теперь, когда она так быстра и сильна, это зло не сумеет ей ничего сделать, не так ли? Но Амшель, её Амшель просил ― а ещё говорил, что она не готова. Девушка оскалилась и тихо зашипела. Сидящая поодаль птичья стайка в ужасе сорвалась с ветвей. Птицы всегда побаивались её и никогда не подлетали близко к башне, но впервые ужас распространялся настолько далеко. Интересно, почему? Это связано с тем, что она напоила своего Амшеля кровью?  
Как оказалось ― нет, потому что ветви зашевелились, и из-за кустов вышла девушка ― ведь такие, как она, назывались девушками, верно? Отчего-то пленнице стало разом страшно и невозможно тоскливо, захотелось оказаться как можно ближе и вместе с тем куда-нибудь скрыться. Она заметалась, не понимая, что предпринять и как совладать со своими чувствами. И из горла, даже ниже, из самой груди, вдруг вырвался звук. Высокий, мелодичный, похожий на птичье пение.  
Незнакомка вскинула голову, широко раскрыв чёрные, с алым отсветом, глаза, и королева смущенно спряталась за каменную кладку почти полностью, однако петь не перестала.  
― Кто ты? ― у девушки был такой же голос, как и у неё, и от его звучания по спине пробегали мурашки. ― Что ты там делаешь?  
“Ты не должна ни с кем разговаривать,” ― прозвучал в голове голос Амшеля: “Люди злы и коварны, как Джоэль, каждый из них думает лишь о том, как бы причинить тебе боль!”  
Однако все эти люди были похожи на её мучителя и на Амшеля. Они были большие, квадратные, с волосами на лице и смешным треугольником на горле. А эта незнакомка казалась такой… родной? Такой похожей на неё саму.  
Королева закусила губу, не зная, что предпринять.  
― Ты так красиво поёшь. Спой ещё? ― попросила тем временем девушка внизу. И пленница, заулыбавшись, с удовольствием исполнила просьбу. В конце концов, никто не сказал ей, что с людьми нельзя петь. А говорить ― говорить она не будет.  
Наконец, видимо, отчаявшись получить ответы на свои вопросы, незнакомка ушла. И отчего-то от этого было так невыносимо больно, что из глаз потекла вода. Странная, солоноватая, пугающая. Может, она заболела? Может, она умирает? И Амшель, где же Амшель?!  
Испуганная и разозлённая королева закричала, уже не песней, а рычанием, и все цветки у окна разом завяли, словно от лютого холода.  
Незнакомка пришла вновь очень и очень скоро ― стало темно, а потом снова светло. Через ночь. На следующий день.  
― Я Сая, ― представилась она. ― Дочь Джоэля. Скажи мне, кто ты и почему ты там? Я пыталась войти, но дверь закрыта. Ты потерялась и не можешь выйти? Скажи, и я помогу тебе!  
Что тут нужно было ответить? Выбраться хотелось безумно, а ещё больше хотелось увидеть эту так похожую на себя девушку близко, коснуться её, спеть вместе с ней… Она ведь предлагает помочь. Значит, она добрая, такая же добрая как Амшель. Но при этом она “дочь Джоэля”. Интересно, что это значит? Может быть, с ней тоже делают ужасные вещи, просто другие? Но почему тогда ей можно гулять по улице, и она в таком красивом платье? Это было… завидно. Неправильно. Плохо.  
Королева всхлипнула и, оторвав одну из роз, скинула её вниз. Сая легко поймала бутон, повертела его в тонких пальцах и прицепила к собственным волосам, таким же жгуче-черным, но отчего-то слишком коротким ― едва ли до пояса. Быть может, так мучает её Джоэль?  
― Как тебя зовут? ― очень тепло и терпеливо повторила девушка. ― Скажи мне, не бойся.  
Пленница, наполовину скрытая стеной, лишь покачала головой и издала жалобный звук.  
― Ты так красиво поёшь… мы можем подружиться. Будем вместе гулять по саду, плести венки и говорить обо всём.  
Королева выглянула из-за стены чуть смелее, однако сказать что-то так и не решилась.  
― И ты так на меня похожа… Дива. Тебя будут звать Дива, как думаешь?  
Королева чуть склонила голову набок и произнесла по буквам.  
― Д -и-в-а.  
Это было так сладко и странно. Её имя. Такое же, как у Джоэля, и у Амшеля, и у Саи. Интересно, а кто назвал их?  
Засмеявшись и сразу же смутившись, Дива спряталась обратно в башню и, обняв коленки, снова затянула свою песню.  
― Я ещё приду, ― пообещала Сая. ― Будем дружить, Дива!

***  
― Она сделала что? ― спокойствие в голосе Амшеля пошло трещинами, однако его подопечная, не обращая на это внимания, продолжила танцевать по келье, радостно повторяя своё новое название. ― Я же просил тебя ни с кем не говорить!  
― Просил, ― кивнула Дива, смотря на него своими сапфировыми глазами. ― А я захотела иначе. И потом, я и не говорила ничего!  
Ещё лишь пару дней назад он ответил бы ей на это крайне жёстко, поставил на место, напугал, но сейчас это было совершенно невозможно. Амшель чуть склонил голову, ощущая, как борются в нём эйфория от любого действия и слова его королевы и раздражение. Она ставила под угрозу весь его выверенный план! Она что-то делала сама. Почему бы ей не оставаться просто волшебным покорным существом. Как она смеет сама что-то решать?  
― Не злись, ― Дива оказалась совсем близко и обняла Аншеля со спины. ― Сая хорошая, мы подружимся и вместе спасёмся от Джоэля.  
― Ей не надо от него спасаться, ― зло бросил Аншель, лихорадочно подбирая верные слова. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кроме собственной воли его сокровища и научного прорыва в дело вмешалась ещё одна капризная девица, которая, кроме того, может всё рассказать его старшему брату.  
― Почему? ― Дива вновь оказалась перед ним и вопросительно наклонила голову набок. ― И, Амшель, я хочу быть такой же красивой как она. Найди мне платье, сможешь?  
― Д-да, моя королева, ― механически вырвалось у него, однако, встряхнув головой, он сумел вернуть себе самообладание. ― Сая отняла твою жизнь. Пока Джоэль мучил тебя, она жила как… как его королева. У неё было всё. Она такая же, как он, пойми, если ты доверишься ей, то всё закончится крайне печально. А ещё она такая же сильная, как ты. Понимаешь? Она может помешать нам бежать, остановить тебя и вернуть в то самое ужасное подземелье. Ты же не хочешь этого, милая?  
― Но почему, ― синие глаза наполнились слезами, и сердце Амшеля предательски сжалось. ― Почему она стала его королевой, почему у неё есть рыцарь и красивые платья, а я…  
Дива с внезапной яростью оттолкнула его, и он врезался в стену так, что посыпались мелкие камушки. Амшель с трудом перевёл дыхание и пошевелил плечами. Такой удар должен бы был привести к многочисленным травмам. Не привёл: кости целы, кожа не лопнула. Он стал поразительно стойким, и это был не последний дар крови его королевы.  
А ещё откуда она сумела взять это слово “рыцарь”, никто при ней совершенно точно подобного не произносил.  
― Я твой рыцарь, ― сказал Амшель; кажется, впервые в жизни он говорил так горячо. ― И мне больно видеть твои слёзы. Мы выберемся отсюда, и очень скоро, я обещаю тебе. Но не верь Сае, не верь никому, кроме меня. Ты увидишь, почему, я покажу тебе её истинное лицо.  
― Ладно, ― Дива вытерла глаза и вновь закружила по келье. ― Но ты должен сделать это быстро! Иначе я разозлюсь и выйду сама.  
― Я обещаю, ― прикрыв глаза и погасив раздражение, проговорил он. ― Обещаю.

***  
Ему не составило особого труда пройти в кабинет Джоэля и оставить отпертым и даже приоткрытым ящик стола, где хранились ключи от башни и кельи Дивы (обидно, но имя, данное ей сестрой, прижилось, и Амшелю даже нравилось: возможно, потому что и она была от него в восторге). Джоэль отлучился ненадолго, вышел отдать какие-то распоряжения мажордому, но Сая ожидания оправдала. Стоило ему, нарочно погромче хлопнув дверью, уйти к себе, как в коридоре послышались осторожные шаги и шелест юбок.  
Когда во второй раз скрипнула дверь кабинета, и дробный перестук каблучков затих где-то внизу лестницы, он спокойно вернулся в кабинет и запер пустой ящик.  
Сегодня Джоэлю всё равно не до проверки ключей. Брат впервые за много лет решил праздновать свой день рождения не в тесном семейном кругу, состоявшем из самого Амшеля и с некоторых пор Саи, а созвать соседей и товарищей по Линнеевскому обществу и устроить приём. Судя по всему, заодно он собирался наконец-то вывести Саю в свет.  
Что ж, пусть Джоэль делает со своей королевой что хочет, а он, Амшель, исчезнет вместе со своей. Едва ли брат отправится по их следу: годы не те, да и как он собирается их возвращать? По этому поводу Амшель был спокоен.  
То, что ему нужно, он едва ли получит в естественнонаучных сообществах, но он всегда найдёт союзников. Тех, кто заинтересуется сокровищами, которые может дать Chiroptera Sapiens: регенерацией, устойчивостью к самым суровым условиям, практически вечной жизнью, а может, и чем-то большим.  
Не то чтобы он собирался делиться этими сокровищами со всем миром. Его королева принадлежала только ему.  
В голове ни с того ни с сего поднялась волна радости, ударила в голову искристыми пузырьками, закружила, готовая унести душу куда-то в небо. Дива свободна, понял он. Амшель так и видел, как она кружится по каменному полу башни, и полы её сорочки развеваются от её движений, как вприпрыжку бежит по лестнице, по которой обычно робко ступала, цепляясь за его руку, как вприпрыжку бежит по потайному коридору и толкает ненавистную дверцу в конце…  
Надо встретить её, когда она придёт в лабораторию. Амшель торопливо встал и направился в коридор, к боковой лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Краем глаза он увидел своё отражение в настенном зеркале: на губах его играла неприлично счастливая улыбка, как у ребёнка, получившего долгожданный подарок.  
Ещё спускаясь в лабораторию, он услышал звон, грохот и чей-то слабый вскрик. Когда он вошёл в приоткрытую дверь, под ногами захрустели осколки. Пол был усыпан останками пробирок, шприцов и колб, между которыми валялись сброшенные с полок книги и атласы. Дверца стеклянного шкафа с образцами ископаемых, валялась, разбитая чуть ли не в пыль, в дальнем углу. Стол, на который обычно укладывали Диву во время экспериментов, был опрокинут и погнут посередине: она выместила свой гнев и на нём.  
Дива сидела посреди комнаты, поддерживая на руках мужчину в ливрее и склонившись над ним, как мать над ребёнком. Жан-Пьер, понял Амшель, разглядев рыжую шевелюру, новый лакей, которому, видимо, ещё не разъяснили, что в подвал ему хода нет. Видимо, решил посмотреть, что за шум поднялся внизу.  
На мгновение у Амшеля потемнело в глазах: ему что, придётся делить Диву с каким-то лакеем?! Но та повернулась к нему и радостно, как маленькая девочка, протянула к нему руки. Тело слуги она брезгливо оттолкнула, и Жан-Пьер отлетел в сторону, устремляя мёртвый взгляд в потолок.  
Пытаясь скрыть облегчение, Амшель подошёл к ней и помог встать.  
― Ты зря подняла такой шум, ― укоризненно сказал он. ― Если слуги сбегутся и позовут Джоэля...  
К его бесконечному удивлению, имя Джоэля не заставило её задрожать или хотя бы смутиться. Она нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди ― прелестная маленькая гневная богиня.  
― Пусть зовут! ― гордо заявила она. ― Видел, что я могу?  
Она закружилась по разгромленной лаборатории, легко ступая между осколками и обломками. Амшель, словно заворожённый, смотрел на неё, дикую, грациозную, свободную. Рукава и подол развевались, как белые крылья, и она напоминала птицу, которую выпустили из клетки, и которая вот-вот вырвется из подвала и взмоет в небо.  
Улетит ли она навсегда или ей не хватит смелости его оставить?  
Кружась, Дива приблизилась к трупу слуги и брезгливо толкнула его босой ножкой.  
― Он назвал меня чудовищем, ― обиженно заявила она. ― Вот я и показала ему, какое я чудовище! Но он был глупый и невкусный, а я ещё хочу есть!  
― У нас будет время поесть в дороге, ― нетерпеливо сказал Амшель и взял её за руку. ― Сейчас нам надо уходить.  
Во дворе ещё должна стоять пролётка: Джоэль распорядился выехать и встретить кого-то со станции. Никто не удивится, если брат и дочка хозяина поедут встречать гостей сами. И никто не удивится, что своенравная Сая решила поехать в длинном плаще в тёплый летний день…  
― Что здесь происходит? ― в дверях ошарашенно застыл Джоэль. ― Амшель?! Что это значит?! Ты что, забыл её запереть?  
Амшель машинально ступил вперёд, загораживая собой Диву, но та сама рванулась к Джоэлю и отвесила ему оплеуху: тот отлетел в сторону и ударился о развороченную полку с книгами.  
― Ам… шель, ― выдавил он, пытаясь подняться на ноги. ― Утихомирь… её… Она убийца… хищница… Теперь она об этом знает… Нам придётся… посадить её... на цепь…  
― Он твой, Дива, ― спокойно сказал Амшель, глядя брату в лицо. ― Не играй с ним слишком долго, ладно?  
― Не волнуйся, ― она подарила ему лучезарную улыбку. ― Он старый и скучный. И его кровь наверняка гадкая на вкус.  
Амшель развернулся и вышел из лаборатории. За спиной раздался хриплый стон и звонкий смех Дивы, и Амшель почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

{***  
Назад дороги не было. Теперь, когда Джоэля нет, он первый, кого заподозрят слуги. Не то, чтобы он так боялся полиции и ареста, но он был нужен своей королеве. Что с ней будет, если она останется одна? Что будет, если обратит себе в рыцари кого-то… не того? Кого-то, кто тоже захочет воспользоваться её могуществом?  
Кого-то, подобного ему.  
Нет, этого он допустить не может.  
Он должен убрать всех домочадцев. Где в кладовой стоит керосин, которым заправляют лампы, он знал. Они подожгут дом и уедут, и пусть полиция выискивает его среди руин.  
Беспокоило его только одно: где-то должна была быть Сая со своим мальчиком на побегушках. Хаджи ему не противник, но вот с Саей всё куда серьёзнее. Убить её просто так не выйдет, да и есть вероятность, что сёстры не захотят сражаться.  
Две королевы ― это, конечно, заманчиво, но только при условии, что обе слушают, что он говорит, Сая же была своенравной всегда, на всё имела свой ответ, и как бы она ни была простодушна, доверять ему так, как Дива не будет никогда.  
Значит, надо её найти. Обезвредить, запереть, может, ранить достаточно серьёзно, чтобы обездвижить. Не дать помешать.  
Амшель спокойно прикрыл за собой дверь на подвальную лестницу и направился к комнате Саи.  
На стук выглянула только одна из горничных и сказала, что барышня с утра собиралась с Хаджи куда-то в лес за подарком для Джоэля. Взрослая девица, а всё бы по лесам бегать, проворчала она. Амшель задушил её одной рукой, не испытывая ничего, кроме удовлетворения: эта женщина всегда раздражала его.  
Осторожно опустив тело на пол, он пошёл дальше, сначала по второму этажу, потом по первому, убивая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Он даже поразился про себя, как слабы и хрупки на самом деле люди: если сдавить горло с достаточной силой, они просто перестают дышать.  
Когда он закончил с дворовыми слугами и вернулся в дом, Дива уже была там. Тело Джоэля она зачем-то приволокла за собой и усадила на диван.  
― Он и вправду оказался жутко скучным, ― заявила она. ― Я только немного порезала его этим его тонким ножиком и пару раз ударила, а он перестал дышать. И кровь у него гадкая. Можно мне ещё чьей-нибудь? И где сестрица Сая? Джоэль и её где-то запер?  
― Нет, она ушла в лес. Она гуляла где хотела, пока ты сидела в башне. Она никогда тебя не поймёт, дорогая. И у неё есть другие друзья.  
― У неё тоже есть рыцарь? Как ты?  
― Да, в некотором роде, ― он чуть покривил душой: насколько он знал, Хаджи всё-таки был вполне смертным человеком. ― И он тебя ненавидит.  
― Но почему? ― недоумённо наморщила лоб Дива. ― Наверное, Джоэль им врал. Я дождусь, пока сестрица вернётся, и всё ей расскажу! Она моя сестра, она должна мне поверить. Сёстры ведь верят друг другу, да?  
― Будь по-твоему… моя королева, ― Амшель обвёл взглядом гостиную, в углу которой сидел безвольно повесив голову, мажордом. Кажется, он понял, как избавить Диву от желания подружиться с сестрицей раз и навсегда.  
Раздался стук дверного молотка. Видимо, кто-то из гостей уже приехал. Что ж, его королева голодна, а среди гостей будут молодые и здоровые. Столько вкусной свежей крови, сколько его королева пожелает.  
― Посиди немного здесь, сейчас будет угощение, ― с полуулыбкой сказал Амшель и пошёл открывать сам.

***  
К тому времени, как солнце начало клониться к закату, собрались все, кому Джоэль, судя по списку, найденному в кармане сюртука мажордома, отправлял приглашения. Амшель встречал каждых прибывших и вёл в гостиную, где их встречала Дива. Первыми приехавшими, пожилым полным господином Дюбуа, соседом-помещиком, и его молодым сыном, она просто утолила голод, но потом вошла во вкус и убивала просто для забавы, играя с жертвами, как кошка с пойманной мышкой или птичкой. Ей больше всего нравилось внезапно оказываться у жертвы за спиной, заключить в почти интимные объятия со спины изящными, но нечеловечески сильными ручками и прокусывать вену на горле. Удивительно, но она почти не забрызгалась кровью, несмотря на то, что убила человек двадцать или тридцать: словно интуиция или инстинкты подсказывали ей, куда лучше кусать.  
Тех, кому удавалось убежать от Дивы, Амшель убивал сам. Он не играл, в отличие от неё, расправлялся быстро, ломая шеи или отбрасывая к стене несильным ударом, и уже не удивлялся тому, насколько ему не жаль всех этих людей, даже тех, кого он знал.  
Они были препятствием на пути к их с Дивой будущему. А у него были слишком большие планы на это самое будущее.  
Тела он выносил в сад, туда где уже успели расставить столы и стулья для банкета. Он небрежно, как мусор, складывал их в кучу. Исключение он пока сделал только для Джоэля: Дива настояла, чтобы он сидел с ней и смотрел, как она расправляется с его гостями. Амшель не возражал.  
Он как раз собрался идти за горючим в кладовую, когда Дива вдруг подскочила с места и, как куклу, подхватив на руки Джоэля, побежала к двери в сад.  
― Сая идёт! ― воскликнула она, перехватив его удивлённый взгляд. ― Я её встречу! Вот она удивится!  
Амшель с усмешкой кивнул и пошёл в кладовую.

***  
Дива отыскала его возле лестницы, когда он только расплескал по ней порцию керосина. Тела Джоэля при ней уже не было: видимо, бросила прямо там, в саду.  
Когда он повернулся к ней, что-то словно укололо его в сердце: Дива была готова вот-вот заплакать.  
― Амшель! ― она бросилась к нему на шею, не обращая внимания на запах крови и горючего. ― Она… она меня испугалась! Она меня ненавидит! Ты был прав! Почему она меня ненавидит?! Как она может?!  
― Так её вырастили, Дива, теперь ничего не поделать, ― он гладил её по волосам, как ребёнка. ― Где она? Гонится за тобой?  
― Нет, ― она расстроенно покачала головой. ― Она попыталась… но упала, как будто заснула. Её рыцарь куда-то её унёс. Я не знаю, где они сейчас.  
― Время уходить, ― он не хотел отстраняться от неё, но теперь им точно было пора. Сая ― наивное дитя, пока она сориентируется и поймёт, что ей делать без приёмного отца и дома, они будут далеко. ― Иди вон туда, на крыльцо. Там стоят экипажи. Выбери какой больше нравится и жди меня. Только не трогай лошадей, иначе мы не сможем уехать.  
Дива, глотая слёзы, ушла. Амшель выдохнул, посмотрев ей вслед, и пошёл выплеснуть остатки керосина на кучу тел в саду.  
Огненное погребение ― не худшие похороны, в конце концов. Осталось только поджечь дом и покинуть Бордо навсегда. Или, по крайней мере, на ближайшие несколько десятилетий.  
Он зажёг спичку и бросил на кучу тел, попав на шёлковое платье чьей-то супруги. Платье заполыхало моментально, и пламя резво перекинулось на другие тела. Любоваться горящими трупами Амшель не стал: развернулся и ушёл через дом, напоследок бросив в керосиновые лужи несколько спичек.  
После этого он как ни в чём не бывало вышел на крыльцо и, сев в открытый экипаж, где его ждала Дива, взялся за поводья: кучера она убила. Немного погодя Дива перебралась к нему на кучерское место, прижалась и, немного пошмыгав носом, задремала.  
К утру они будут в порту Бордо и сядут на корабль, идущий куда-нибудь на север. Почему-то это Амшелю казалось лучшим вариантом: может, потому что мать Дивы была найдена где-то в Исландии, может, потому что северные города достаточно радушно примут француза-учёного с юной дочерью. Кроме того, что-то подсказывало ему, что в далёком Стокгольме или Петербурге он без труда найдёт кого-нибудь, готового помочь ему в его изысканиях на тему Chiroptera Sapiens.  
Ему больше не требовалось истязать Диву, и она могла быть спокойна на этот счёт: все результаты опытов над своей королевой он помнил и так. Но на себе он экспериментировать не мог, некоторые вещи нельзя проделать с собой чисто технически, а доверять всё ассистентам было неинтересно. Когда они освоятся на новом месте и он начнёт работу, надо будет найти кого-то на роль подопытного. Конечно, тому придётся уяснить, где его место и какая честь ему выпала… Но это всё будет потом. А пока испуганные кони мчатся прочь от огня по дороге на Бордо.  
― Амшель, ты обещал мне платье… ― сонно пробормотала Дива куда-то ему в плечо.  
― Завтра у тебя будет целая гора платьев, ― искренне пообещал Амшель и на всякий случай подстегнул коней.


End file.
